Present methods of descaling wire of from 1/4" to 2" outside diameter have involved acid pickling and shot blasting.
Also, planetary machines incorporating belt polishers such as disclosed in sales brochure 170-39R2 of Murry-Way Corporation have been used. However, such polishers are relatively slow and for different uses, a transverse speed of the workpiece of about 100 ft/min. as compared to about 400 ft/min. of the present invention.
German Pat. No. 1,300,833 discloses a planetary machine having a pair of grinding wheels mounted on the planetary mounting plate but in which each grinding wheel is driven by an independent electric motor, both of which are mounted on the planetary plate resulting in a cumbersome machine. Also, the grinding wheels are cantilever mounted, thus restricting the length of wheels that can be used and consequent relatively low output.